Talk:Dead Awakened/Episode 4 (old)/@comment-5935579-20140423033117
Okay let me just say that Dead Awakened has been p ghey so far like really ugh HAHA NOPE jk jk Dead Awakened has me hooked Colvin, like, I think it excels in every aspect! Specially that dialogue man, no one does dialogue quite like you! Descriptions too man, It's never taken this little for me to get an exact feel for each character. I'd love to talk about the first 3 episodes KP but so much went into this huge 14k episode (Bait suck it bitch) that it warrants sole focus. Okay so this issue = omg best issue! Yaz and Blair, my baes plus my daughter Gerry, all in one issue! Yeah, I was very hyped while reading this. First off Yaz and Neya had such a heartwarming plot for the most part. They play off of each other so well and their friendship is fun to read too. This does wanders for their interactions imo. I love the way that they differ from each other, being that Yaz is an academic and a calm girl, while Neya is more outgoing and secluded. But what I like the most is that they're both genuinely nice girls. They showed as much with the way that they worried for Bruno. Neya's sort of attraction to him got a laugh out of me too and their avoiding of Dimple really showed that they're not made for the bad part of the world. Still, Yaz and Neya are awesome, specially my bae Yaz <3 Yaz is just the coolest okay. I look forward to more YazxNeya in future issues! (Btw I can't imagine Yaz talking in a non-british accent) Okay so yeah Dimple was made by Zain and for that she sucks terribly Dimple's plot in the episde you were right about, it's very linked to what she experienced in episode 3 (where that mofo Albus was gonna take advatage of her yo modaka chill). I already feel very sorry for Dimple, man. I loved the way that Yaz's and Neya's scenes shifted almost to them or from them, and it created some strong contrast for the episode. Those drugs man, they look like they still control her. Poor Dimple really wants to turn her life around but how can she like this. I love the inspiration she gets from Yaz and Neya too. Hopefully it helps her in the long run, because Dimple deserves a happy ending imo Bruno and Blair, I feel I should talk about together. Bruno had a more pronounced presence in the issue since before Blair's scenes came about, thanks to Yaz and Neya. Honestly, I felt it for the guy when I heard about him being homeless but hey, I guess it's to be expected thanks to his drifter status. I think he'll develop a great friendship with both girls, because they're just so caring and Bruno understands that. Blair's has a mystery surrounding it, the identity of her brother. Thanks to her unwilling mother, Blair's hella in the dark. But Bruno's own search led him to her, and that confusion grows. Even though Blair's only been in 2 episodes, I already think she is a great character, def one of DA's best. Like seriously KP, I look forward to her and her future now that Bruno's in the picture! No... I think you've been waiting for this a lot. The Pentavinos were handled quite greatly KP! Junior, Figarro, and fucking Carlos, they all had their moment this issue. Figarro is too old for the job yet Junior shows so much promise, while fucking Carlos is ther to kill it from the inside, althought not intentionally. Out of the 3, I found Junior to be to my liking the most but fucking Carlos left a bigger impact due to his scenes in the drug deals. But...out of the four we have someone who was simply quieter...yet stronger. This is of course Gerry, who has left me post-hyped with that ending btw. I mean, Gerry man, you got her right, better than I imagined her to be. She's observant and then quiet and respectful to her superiors except fucking Carlos (but he's fucking Carlos, sooooo) and she's not that female "I'm pretty protect me" archetype, which you super enforeced in that ending where she is there to be the protector of not just her parents but also Junior's whole family. I found Gerry's moments wiith the kids touching because she never had the childhood that they have but she's accepted it by not dwelling on it too much. Plus that backbone, bruh. Standing up to fucking Carlos' remarks, she shows she's more than just a henchman, but rather capable of much more. This is something you hinted up so well in the episode's ending, and I am just hyped for more! Gerry now has the life of 6 people in her hands! Plus, I loved how you worked her love for comic books and fondness for pizza in (the perfect move by Carlyle to attract her btw). Gerry man, I can't express my excitement for what she'll go through. This was an excellent read, KP! I was having trouble putting my thoughts into words while writing this comment because you have me that hyped man! I wait for more omg!!! (fucking Carlos doe)